


Our Happy Beginnings

by Saoirse_Ilysi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Miraculous Fluff Month, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Ilysi/pseuds/Saoirse_Ilysi
Summary: Adrien had plans to take Marinette out for ice cream. He had it all set up and it was going to be perfect. That is, until he called her to find out that she's having a severe case of Artists Block. Well, he knew just how to fix that. She needed a distraction. A good movie, maybe some video games, and still bring her some ice cream... However... when he sees her with whipped cream on her nose... he can't help it if plans change once again.This is a series of Connected one-shots that I did for Fluff Month, back in August. I had a grand total of seven prompts to work through in a collaboration with several other amazing writers. So, If you haven't already read Purrrfect for you, by myself and four others, I suggest you go check it out. If you have, then you've probably already read this, as I'm posting this to make it easier to find my story lines.





	1. Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Things you may need to know about this chapter:  
> -This chapter takes place in a nonmagic universe.  
> -Adrien and Marinette are about 21 years old as Mari is going into her third year of University.  
> -There is smut in this chapter

Marinette cursed as she crumpled yet another design idea into a ball and threw it at the little garbage can in the corner of her room. Much to her dismay, the ball missed and hit the wall, falling to the floor. An exaggerated growl of frustration left her as she pushed away from her desk.

She’d been trying to come up with the perfect outfit for an upcoming contest Gabriel Agreste had announced to the city a week ago. The contest was to design an outfit that perfectly represented top model, Adrien Agreste. The winner’s design would be featured in the next season’s line and they would also receive an internship at Gabriel Fashions.

And Marinette had nothing. Nada. No ideas.

Winning this contest would be a dream come true and the perfect opportunity. She was going into her third year at Studio Bercot and while they had access to other Fashion firms for her to intern at, this was her shot at starting a career where she wanted it. Marinette was determined to get this right.

She paced her small room before finally flopping face first onto her bed.

“What am I gonna do…” she groaned.

As if to answer her question, her phone started ringing. With an undignified grunt, she fished it from her pants pocket. Without looking at the screen, she swiped her thumb to the right, accepting the call.

“Hello?” Her voice was muffled as she hadn't moved her head at all.

“Hello? Marinette?” It was Adrien’s voice. “Are you there? I can't really hear you.”

Marinette rolled onto her back. “Yeah, I'm here.”

“That’s better. Hey,” he said.

“Hey, what’s up?” As hard as she tried, she couldn’t quite mask the frustration and defeat she was feeling.

“I thought it might be fun to go get some ice cream…” he trailed off, “Are you okay?”

“No… I mean, yeah. I'm fine. I just…” she sighed. “I’ve been having a tough time coming up with something for the contest.”

“Maybe you just need a break.”

“What I need is to get passed whatever it is that’s blocking me.” Marinette sat up in her bed and glared at her desk. She shook her head and sighed again. “I'm sorry, Adrien. I really need to concentrate on this. Maybe next time.”

She said goodbye, and hung up the phone.

\--

Adrien looked at his phone. He’d seen her go through this before. He smiled, knowing just what to do.

\--

Marinette growled, scribbling over her thousandth idea when she heard a knock at the door to her dorm. She tossed the ruined picture in the bin as she passed by it.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by two grocery bags.

“Ice cream delivery,” said a familiar voice. He moved the bags down to his side, revealing to her who it was.

“Adrien, wha-what are you doing here?” she asked as she stepped aside to allow him in. He grinned.

“Well, you weren’t feeling up to going out for ice cream, so I figured I’d bring ice cream to you.” He set the bags on the counter of her kitchenette and started pulling bowls from the cupboards. “I got your favorite.”

She smiled at him, pulled some spoons and an ice cream scoop out, and handed them to him. She couldn't help the urge to kiss him on the cheek, as she got out of his way.

She went and sat on her bed, watching him make the ice cream sundaes. When he finished, he handed her a bowl.

“You know, I thought I’d said I needed to focus on my-” Marinette began as she accepted the sundae, but she was interrupted by a dab of whipped cream landing on her nose. She blinked.

“Shhhh, we don't talk about that,” Adrien whispered with a grin as he pulled his spoon away.

Marinette giggled. She reached up to clean the whipped cream, when Adrien got an idea. He set his bowl aside and gently placed his hand on her’s. There was a bit of a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he leaned over her.

Her eyebrows raised and she started to giggle again, laying back on the bed, with Adrien following. The mischievous look in his eyes grew to reach his smile. She knew what he was up to and he loved her response to it.

He took her sundae and set it beside his, never taking his eyes off hers. He leaned in and ever so gently licked the whipped cream from her nose. A noise of satisfaction from the flavor resonated through him. She snickered, shutting her eyes. Once her nose was adequately cleaned, he moved to kiss her soft lips.

The kiss was tender, gentle and a little teasing, leaving her wanting more as he moved to trail kisses along her jaw. Her breath caught when she felt his teeth nibble  her earlobe. She gripped his sides as he continued his trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

He slipped his hands under her shirt, gently caressing her sides. He moved back up to her lips as Marinette’s hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. Once she had his shirt fully unbuttoned, she pulled away to admire his bare chest.

With a grin, she stripped the shirt from his shoulders and rolled with Adrien, so she was sitting on him. Then she pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it to the side, revealing to Adrien the newest addition to her wardrobe. She watched as his eyes soaked in the site.

She was gorgeous. A look of utter appreciation lit up his face. This new bra had a silky shine to it. It was red with black spots, and it cupped her small breasts wonderfully, lifting them just enough to draw attention to their shape. Where the material met her skin was a strip of black lace with a little black bow decorating the seam where the cup met the double red straps. He hummed his approval.

Marinette grinned as she felt the sight affecting him from underneath her. He reached up to touch the delicate material, caressing her skin along the way. After a moment, he trailed his hand up her chest to cup her neck. He pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his.

He loved the feel of her, the feel of her skin against his as she pressed her chest against him. His hands travelled down her body to catch the rim of her capris. His curiosity got the better of him. He needed to know if her panties matched this wonderful new bra.

He slipped his hands between them, still kissing this beautiful woman, and moved to undo the clasp. He froze when she caught his hands in hers, a smile playing at her lips.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she said, ever so teasingly against his mouth. She moved his hands so they rested above his head, then began trailing her own kisses over his cheek until she reached his ear. “Don’t move,” she whispered.

Adrien closed his eyes and his heart began to race. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the onslaught of glorious torture she was about to unleash on him.

Marinette smiled, feeling him relax his muscles under her. She knew that was not going to last long. Her hands gently caressed his skin as they made their way down to the waistband of his pants. She undid the button, sliding the pants down his legs.

Not quite true to her command, Adrien kept stock still as she trailed more kisses down his neck, passed his collarbone and down his chest, but helpfully lifted his hips while she pulled his pants off. As she worked her way down his legs, she touched her bare feet to the floor. Upon encountering his shoes, she went to work on the laces and pulled them from his feet first, followed by his socks.

Once that task was done, she crawled back up to her original position, sitting up for him to see her in all her topless glory. It was already almost too much to bare. He wanted to touch her, to run his fingers over her soft, slightly freckled and oh, so beautiful skin.

“Comfortable?” Marinette asked in a low sensual voice. He nearly shivered. The things she did to him without even touching him… he took a deep breath, momentarily closing his eyes. He let out a noise of approval as he exhaled, careful to keep from moving even so much to nod.

She smiled when his eyes opened once again, a look of mischief settling across her features. She started caressing his lower abdomen,dragging her nails ever so slightly across his skin, watching as he melted under her. Then began her journey up his body, resting her palms along his abs, feeling the strength there even as he was all but a puddle on the bed.

She massaged his muscles, working her way up to his chest. He closed his eyes again. If she kept this up, he might just fall asleep. His heart swelled with every caress, every pass of her hands. His breathing evened out as she reached up to his shoulders and dragged her hands back down his chest and around his ribs.

She planted her hands on either side of him and began her assault of kisses along his sternum, up through the hollow of his collar bone, to his chin. She trailed her kisses to his mouth, up the bridge of his nose, ultimately bringing her breasts up to his face.

And he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight and burying his face here. God, he loved her breasts. As much as he tried to keep still, he could feel his previously relaxed muscles tensing. He could feel his blood rush south. He wanted to touch her, to feel her against his face, and the temptation was too great.

He broke. She squeaked as he quite suddenly brought his arms around her and rolled on the bed until he was the one on top. She giggled at him, overjoyed at her easy victory.

“I win,” she teased through her giggles.

A growl left his throat in response to her declaration and he buried his face in her wonderful breasts. He began with kisses. Slow and sensual, his mouth open, allowing him to taste the soft skin. Her giggles died down to soft moans, as he moved to trail kisses down the line of her stomach, his hands moving to massage her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling electricity shoot through her body when his tongue momentarily dipped into her belly button. He dipped his fingers under her bra to tease her nipples. Her heart was picking up it's pace with every movement he made. Her hands gripped at his wrists as he made it impossible for her lay still.

Adrien continued his decent, unable to keep a smile from his lips. He loved making her squirm. He loved the little noises she made. When he reached the clasp at her capris, he used his teeth to loose the clasp, then ceased his assault on her breasts to drag his hands down her slight frame. He was delighted to spot red with a little black bow when he pulled her zipper down.

He pulled her pants from her legs and a grin spread easily across his features.

“You like?” Marinette asked.

Instead of answering, Adrien lightly placed his hands on her knees. He gently moved them up her legs, revelling in the feel of her soft skin, until his thumbs were able to press in and massage the sensitive skin of her bikini line.

She was a vision. Her panties did indeed match that wonderful new bra. Where his thumb massaged her skin, black lace made the transition toward the silky red thong with black spots.

He noticed a growing darkness in the material. Looking up at the most beautiful girl in the world, he watched as his massage seemed to drive her into madness. Her hands gripped at the comforter above her, her head turned to the side and breathing irregular.

He slipped his thumbs under the material of her polka spotted panties, pulling her lower lips slightly open, before kneeling. He turned his head to kiss her inner thigh, again and again, slowly working his way closer to the source of her heat.

As he closed the distance, he licked and sucked at her sensitive skin, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her still. His fingers reached to pull her panties just out of his way. He ran his tongue along the length of her labia, before pushing into her opening.

Her moans picked up in volume as his tongue circled her opening and trailed up allowing him to close his mouth around her clit, suckling and teasing the small round nub. He released one of her legs in favor of satisfying his princess.

He slipped one finger inside her wet opening, testing, before a second finger joined the first. Her hands found his head, gripping his hair as she gasped his name. He curled his fingers inside of her, stroking expertly in rhythm with his tongue, feeling her temperature rise.

Marinette released one of her hands from his head to reach above her and gripped the soft comforter. Her heart raced as she felt the heat in her abdomen grow. Were it not for Adrien holding her, she would not be capable of keeping still enough for him to work his magic.

The heat that she felt only grew, creating pressure right along side it. She felt as if she were going to burst at any moment. Her brows furrowed together, she begged for release, only for her body to continue its ascent into unbearable chaos.

Her muscles tightened and throbbed around his fingers as hot white liquid poured down her leg. Once her muscles relaxed, he removed his fingers and pulled a tissue from her nightstand to clean his hand and mouth.

Once cleaned up, he moved to sit next to her limp body, leaning over her with his arm on her other side. He gently stroked her peaceful face, as he watched her heart beat under her skin in her neck. She leaned into his touch.

“I win,” he teased, his voice low and his words slow.

She opened one eye to look at him. “You never told me not to move. Nevermind  _that_ being off limits for that particular game.”

“Oh, right. Damn,” Adrien smiled.

Marionette giggled, knowing full well that he was completely aware of his ‘mistake’. She reached down to pull her soaked panties off, sitting up in the process.

She then guided Adrien to lay down on his back. Once there, she removed his underwear as well, allowing her to see his erection in all its glory. He reached to cup her cheek, guiding her to him.

Closing the distance between them, his lips closed over hers in a slow, sweet kiss. She slipped her tongue between his lips, exploring the contours of his mouth, revelling in his taste, while still tasting a subtle saltiness that was left over from his expert assault on her clit.

Adrien moaned into her mouth, taking over the kiss, as he took his turn to explore her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her scent, her touch. He reached around her, his fingers making their way to the clasp of her bra. As much as he loved this new bra, it was time to lose it.

She smiled as she felt the undeniable release of the garment. She moved away from his kiss as he pulled the straps down from her shoulders. Once free, she allowed him to take in her naked body, as she moved to settle on top of him.

Marinette took his erection in her hand and rubbed it against her, finding her opening, then lowering her weight comfortably on his pelvis.

At this, they both closed their eyes and breathed contentedly.

She loved the way he filled her up. In this moment, they were one. Connected in the most intimate way two people could be. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands on her breasts. He ran his fingers over her nipples, gently stroking her before catching them between his thumb and forefinger.

She rested her hands on his, her thumbs stroking his knuckles as she began to move, rocking her pelvis against his, starting a rhythm that he could easily match.

As they synchronized their movements, she could feel heat and pressure building up again. She dropped her head back as their pace began to pick up. A moan sounded underneath her, giving her all the confirmation she needed that he was as lost in her as she was in him.

His hands moved to her hips as he couldn't hold their weight anymore. All of his strength was being consumed by this incredible woman, his beautiful girlfriend.

He could feel pressure building up, his release approaching fast. He opened his mouth as the pressure in him made breathing difficult. It took him three tries to make his mouth form words.

“I'm… I'm going- going to-” as much as he tried, he couldn't finished his sentence. Marinette, moved her hands from his, going up his arms in a soothing motion.

“I know. It’s okay,” she said breathlessly.

At the sound of her okay, Adrien felt his nerves catch fire, exploding and rippling through him, simultaneously releasing his built up pressure into her. He gripped her thighs, as she was the only thing anchoring him to this world.

Her breath caught as she felt him fill her completely, mixing his heat with hers. She cried out, feeling her own release surround him.

His grip on her thighs tightened as he felt her squeeze every drop of fluid from him.

Once her muscles relaxed, Marinette lowered herself to lay on him, placing her hands up on the back of his shoulders. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

They stayed like that for some time, revelling in the feel of each other. Their breathing becoming more steady, their hearts beating as one.

Marinette’s breath caught once more as she felt him exit her, relaxing once again against his chest.

After some time, Marinette lifted her head, and looked at Adrien. Feeling her move, he opened his eyes and met her gaze. His heart couldn't possibly be any fuller, than in this moment, seeing the love in her eyes, feeling her weight on him, holding her slight frame. He smiled.

She returned the smile with one of her own.

“Adrien Agreste,” she said, her tone gentle and full of love. His smile grew as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said, watching the smile on her face grow.

“Will you marry me?” she asked.

That took him off guard. He laughed as he pulled her up allowing him to kiss her, as she began to giggle as well.

Once they broke the kiss, Adrien moved to sit up, pulling her off of him. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled a couple of tissues from the box. Marinette plucked one of them from his hand as he was cleaning himself up, so she could do the same.

When that was done, Adrien retrieved their forgotten sundaes and handed Marinette hers.

Marinette tossed her tissue in the nearby garbage and accepted the bowl that was handed to her. When she looked in the bowl, she blinked and began to cackle. What was once an ice cream sundae, was now a melted ice cream soup.

Adrien chuckled a bit as he began eating his ice cream sundae soup.

Once they were finished, Marinette took their bowls to the small sink. She turned to look at her lover who was laying back on the bed. Her heart was full. She left the room for a moment to use the bathroom. When she got back, Adrien was asleep.

He was adorable. She moved to cover him with a light blanket, checking her bedside clock.

9:45

She kissed his temple and straightened. Pulling a light robe on, Marinette sat back down at her desk. She took a deep breath, and picked up her pencil.

Much to her surprise, her pencil began to flow, and her block was gone.

It was 11 when she crawled into bed next to her lover, satisfied with what she created.


	2. Cooking/Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you may need to know about this chapter:  
> -There is nudity in this chapter...for, like, the whole thing.  
> -There is no smut in this chapter.

As consciousness krept up on him, Adrien became keenly aware of a comfortable weight on his shoulder, and across his chest. His left hand gently stroked the soft skin of Marinette’s hip, delighted to find that she was still just as naked as he was.

He thought back on the night before. He hadn't quite planned on that. His plan was ice cream and turning on a movie or video games.

But when he saw her with that whipped cream on her nose, the look of surprise on her face, he just couldn't help himself. And it was all over when she rolled on top of him, with or without the new bra.

He pressed his cheek against her blue-black hair. As he inhaled contentedly, he could smell her shampoo. The subtlety of honey mixed with her own scent was something he knew would stick with him his whole life. She was beautiful in every way, even in her scent.

On his chest, he held her delicate hand. His right hand lightly traced lines over her fingers, pausing momentarily on one.

He couldn’t have had a better morning to wake up to. Well, save for one thing.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Marinette begin to stretch. After stretching, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him impossibly closer, nuzzling his chest. He returned the hug in kind.

“Good morning, Beautiful,” he said.

She grunted as she buried her face in his chest. He chuckled, settling to just lay there and enjoy her warmth.

After some time had passed, Marinette’s stomach growled. She attempted to ignore the noise and when it growled again, she shushed it.

Adrien chuckled and began to move out from underneath her. Marinette whined, protesting against the movement and tightening her grip on him. He chuckled again.

“You’re hungry,” he said, as he struggled free.

“No…” she whined again, “I'm comfy.”

“I know, but food is a good idea.”

Marinette curled into a ball, before stretching again. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes before sitting up.

Food…

Food…?

She focused on Adrien for a moment, letting it register that he was gathering his clothes.

Marinette grinned mischievously as an idea took her. She walked up behind him, reached her arms around and let him watch as she stole what clothes he had gathered.

“What are you doing?” he asked without protest.

She threw his clothes on the bed and reached for her light pink floral apron, and tossed it to him.

“I want you to make me breakfast,” she declared as he easily caught it.

“Really?” he said with a laugh. She knew he was a mess in the kitchen.

“Yes, really,” she grinned.

“Okay, but you asked for it.” He proceeded to put the apron on.

Adrien watched as Marinette lit up at the sight of him wearing her favorite cooking accessory. He grinned and, on impulse, he struck a runway pose, playing as if he were wearing a designer outfit, making sure to show off his backside to her.

In response, she whistled her absolute approval before doubling over onto her side on the bed, cackling like a madwoman.

He then made his way to her kitchenette, trying to think on what to make.

Pancakes.

Pancakes should be easy enough.

Adrien began rummaging his way through her cabinets in search of ingredients. As he began pulling containers to the counter, Marinette decided to leave him to it for a moment, as she needed to use the restroom.

Once she finished washing her hands, she opened her medicine cabinet, taking her daily medication. While she half mentally kicked herself for forgetting to grab a condom last night, she wasn't entirely regretful about it. She wasn't too worried, as she'd been really good about making sure to take her medicine on time each morning.

She took a deep breath and gazed at herself in the mirror, remembering the night before. She watched as her face began to flush. If she kept this up, she'd be ready to go again.

And she’d miss the little show going on in her kitchenette.

Speaking of which…

Marinette left her little bathroom and sauntered, still fully nude, up beside Adrien. There were several ingredients in the bowl to her electric mixer and Adrien had his hand on the lever.

“What’re you makin’,” she asked, leaning closer to the bowl for a better look while placing a hand on his smooth bare ass.

He glanced down at her in all he faux innocence. His gaze lingered long enough to lose his train of thought, in favor of responding to her.

“It’s a surprise,” he teased, as his finger flipped the lever a tad too far.

His teasing backfired.

Nothing more could be said when a plume of of white powder shot out of the bowl and began to settle over them. They both looked at each other in silence for a moment before Marinette started giggling, Adrien joining her shortly after.

“What were you trying to do?” she managed between giggles.

“Umm… Pancakes?” he chuckled. He couldn't keep a straight face, seeing her completely naked and covered in a fairly solid coat of white powder, nearly doubled over in laughter.

Her brow furrowed as she smiled at him, after having a chance to taste the substance.

“You sure?” She licked her lips. “Because that tastes awfully sweet to be pancakes.”

Adrien proceeded to follow suit, tasting his mix up. What he had thought to be flour, in a clear plastic container was actually powdered sugar. He eyed the cupboard that held the deceptively similar substances. He released a dramatic sigh.. His shoulders dropped much more than they needed as Marinette’s giggling turned to cackling, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground.

She squeaked, giggling some more at the sudden movement.

Adrien kissed her sugar covered neck as he lowered her to a sitting position on the white dusted counter.

“You’re making a mess of my kitchen,” she giggled, “and me.”

“It’s your own fault, Princess.” He pulled her closer to him so he was between her knees and the only thing separating them was the thin fabric of the apron he was wearing. “I was going to get you something.”

“And I wanted you to cook me something,” she interjected, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Not cover everything in a layer of sugar.”

“True,” he conceded, “but, you're the one who brought her beautiful naked self in here and distracted me.”

“Hmm…” She looked up at him with feigned innocence. “Why, I don't have a clue what you're talking about.”

Adrien grinned at her before leaning in and licking some of the sugar from her cheek, making her squeal in response.

“Mmm,” he said, licking his lips, “You're tasty.”

Marinette shoved him playfully, laughing.

“Stop it,” she managed. He complied, taking a step back and grinning at her. She looked to the electric mixer and made to get down. Adrien stopped her, guiding her rear further on the counter.

“Uh-uh,” he said, a gleam in his eye, “You, my Bugaboo, get to stay right there. You wanted me to make this.”

She snickered. “At least, let me walk you through making pancakes.”

Adrien tapped his sugar covered chin, pretending to think it over before nodding. At his approval, Marinette turned from her spot on the counter to open a cupboard, pulling out a similar plastic container with white powder in it.

“Here. Use this,” she said passing it to him, “Flour.”

After dumping the contents of the mixing bowl in the garbage, Adrien took the container from Marinette, allowing her to guide him.

It wasn't long before the butter was melted and Adrien was ladling thick golden liquid into the pan.

“Now just wait for air pockets to form on top before flipping it,” she told him.

He set the bowl and ladle aside and went to stand in front of Marinette, positioning himself between her legs once more. She grinned up at him, hooking her hands in the straps of her pink frilly apron and pulling him down to kiss her.

When she finally released him, Adrien drank in the sight of her. Her blue bell eyes made much brighter by the coat of white dust on her skin, save for the smudge on one cheek. Even in this mess, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

And he knew, no other woman could possibly match her beauty. No other woman could make his heart flutter the way only she could. No other woman could ever, not in a million years, fill his heart the way this one did.

This moment, her sitting on a powdered sugar mess that he made, completely naked and covered in just as much sugar. Teaching him how to cook while he, too, was naked but for her favorite apron, and covered in the same white dust. Its was perfect.

He couldn't imagine anything that could make this better. And he didn't want to. This morning was perfect.

And he wanted a million more, just like it.

Only a moment had passed before he kissed her nose.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered.

Marinette squinted at him curiously before complying.

Adrien smiled, kissing her nose again, he whispered, “No peeking.”

Then, he left her. He was so quiet. She couldn't make out what he was up to. In the silence, she was so tempted to peek. What was he doing?

As a thousand theories crossed her mind, she felt him return to her, sliding her closer to him. Before she could ask him if she could open her eyes, he took her left hand in his. Spreading her fingers, he touched his forehead to hers.

She opened her blue bell eyes and met his wheatgrass gaze. His beautiful green eyes held such love for her. She felt- no. She  _knew_ she was the luckiest girl in the world. This man standing before her was everything she could have imagined and so much more. If she could, she would stay just like this for all the rest of her days.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him slide something on her fourth finger, hearing his soft voice reverberate through her.

“Will you, Marinette Shortcake, marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter and imagining the mess that was made. I'm so glad I claimed this prompt!
> 
> Thank you to SaijSpellhart for editing this chapter and last chapter. And thank you to Yamina20 for editing this chapter as well!
> 
> I, also, must give credit to my husband as he's the one who came up with "Marinette Shortcake" and I loved it!


	3. A Special Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you get to see all your favorite characters as they are the Bridal Party. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

It was one week until the wedding. Nearly everything was set and ready to go, with only last minute details to, attend to and Adrien and Marinette were getting increasingly excited. Adrien felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world to know he was going to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman. And what made it that much better, is she made it known to him that she felt the same way.

It was bad enough, that Alya and Nino continuously teased that they needed to get a room. Alix and Kim would make gagging noises, while Max complained about the unnecessarily “over the top”, at least to him, shows of affection. Rose and Mylène would swoon at how romantic it was and sweep Juleka and Ivan off to go on a date. While Nathaniel stayed the quiet one, keeping his nose to his sketchbook, only making jokes here and there, when the mood hit him.

They were in their honeymoon phase. And they weren't even married yet.

Tonight was no different.

Adrien had been scheming with Nino on a surprise for Marinette. And he was sure it was going to be perfect. Especially, since he had to leave for a business trip his father  _insisted_ he go on. Of course Gabriel assured that Adrien would be home in time for the wedding, insisting that at this point anything that needed to be done could be handled by Marinette and their friends. If they absolutely needed him, they could easily get ahold of him through video chat.

Adrien didn't like it, but he had no arguments. When he told Marinette, while she didn't like the idea of him being gone for that time, she told him that ultimately, his father was right. And it was stated that it would be good for both of them to have a short time apart before the wedding, as absence makes the heart grow fonder. Not that either of them believed they could possibly be more fond than they already were.

So he begrudgingly agreed.

And knowing he was leaving the next morning, Adrien wanted to make tonight perfect. He had it all set up.

What he wasn't expecting was his Best Man and Marinette’s Maid of Honor to be scheming on their own… for this very night. Although, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. He’d made it too easy for them, having Nino help him plan.

Adrien had taken Marinette to a nice restaurant. They were in the middle of their dinner, when Nino and Alya sauntered up to their table.

“Why, Marinette, Adrien! What are you two doing here?” Alya greeted in the most innocent tone she could muster. Neither of the two bought it.

“Yeah, we had no idea you two were going to be here,” Nino said following suit. Adrien lifted an eyebrow at him as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Really?” he said skeptically. Marinette giggled across from him.

Nino grinned, rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry, man, I know you had a whole thing planned with Marinette and all-”

“But we had other plans, since you're gonna be gone all week,” Alya finished with a laugh.

The two of them separated, Alya hooking arms with Marinette, pulling her to her feet, while Nino did the same with Adrien. They, proceeded to drag the couple outside, saying something about Adrien’s dad covering the bill and that he wouldn't mind. Alya ensuring it would be fine.

Once outside, the two balked at seeing their  _entire_ wedding party waiting for them… with two separate limousines. All of Marinette’s bridesmaids at one, and Adrien’s groomsmen at the other. Every one of them whooping and hollering at the site of the couple.

Looking to each other, and seeing that neither of them knew anything about this, they looked to their respective best friends, who grinned mischievously.

“We’re kidnapping you guys,” Alya said, cheerfully.

“Separately,” Nino clarified with a laugh. “No time for gooey goodbyes.”

“The parties start now, and you're both late!” Alya began dragging Marinette toward the girls limo, while Nino pulled Adrien toward the guys.

“You cheeky-” Before Adrien could finish, Kim and Ivan grabbed him and threw him in the back seat, and everyone piled in after him. Once all the men were in and the door closed, the limo took off, the driver knowing exactly where they were headed.

“You know you can't be mad, Bro. You had a bachelor's party coming, and no way I was going to let your old man take that from you. So, he’s paying for the whole night, and we're gonna let loose. Got it?” Nino laughed again, seeing his friend’s jaw drop.

“Dude, you’re gonna catch flies,” Kim laughed, throwing an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and playfully smacking his cheek until he closed his mouth.

“How in the world did you pull that off?” The thought of Gabriel Agreste funding such an ‘excursion’ just did not compute.

This time Max spoke up, “From our understanding, It was Alya who managed to convince him. Although, like you-”

“We don't know how she did it,” Ivan said with a shrug. He looked to Nathaniel who shook his head. Both men turned to Nino, who grinned, pretending to polish his nails on his shirt.

“My girl’s magic, Dude. That’s how she did it,” he laughed when Adrien shook his head in disbelief.

Well, it was only half disbelief. Alya had this habit of pulling off the impossible. No one could explain her talents. The woman was an enigma.

Kim looked out the window, and promptly told the driver to stop. When the others broke out questioning him, he gave a cheeky grin.

“Alix dared me to do something. First thing’s first, Adrien, you gotta be blindfolded.” He turned back to the man of the hour, holding his hand out to Max. Max obligingly pulled a tie out from an inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to Kim, who quickly grabbed it and began wrapping it around Adrien’s head.

Adrien laughed again, starting to protest, when all the other men joined in to help Kim out. Once the blindfold was properly in place, all of the men piled out of the limo, careful not to let Adrien fall.

Upon looking at where they were, every one of them started laughing, while Adrien became increasingly suspicious.  _What_ was so funny? And that was when the questions started.

“Dude, what was the dare?”

“Why here?”

“C’mon man, you gotta give us something.”

Kim continued laughing, leading the rather large group inside. Upon entering, one of the workers, stopped them, asking for IDs, to which they all pulled out there wallets, Nathaniel helping the blind Adrien get his ID out. Once that was done, the clerk asked them if she could help them find anything.

Kim motioned for her to come close, so he could whisper what he was looking for. There was a bit of a ruckus, as the rest of the guys complained, wanting to know what was up. The clerk giggled and led them over to a back corner.

“Alright, men!” he said, straightening up and getting the group’s attention, “ _This_ is the dare! We have to find something special for Marinette. But Adrien has to pick it…” he trailed off for a moment, before continuing, “Without him know what it is.”

Many eyebrows raised as the group exchanged glances. Max cleared his throat, stepping forward.

“Essentially, Adrien, the only clue you get to what your picking it being able to feel the material. This dare was done in the spirit of gift giving, as Alix explained that the girls all give the bride something during a bachelorette party. She discovered that we don't do that for the bachelor party, so she thought this scheme up.” He pushed his glasses up his face, looking toward Kim.

Continuing his explanation, he gestured to the taller man, “Kim had to figure out how to pull it off, and the rest of us have to choose from this selection what to present to Adrien as his choices,” he motioned at the section of the store they were all standing in. “Only We have five minutes to pick the perfect gift purchase it and leave, starting...” he looked to his watch and waited a moment with one finger up, “now.”

The groups of men immediately took off, looking for the perfect gift. Adrien was left standing alone, he was smart enough to have figure out that they had to be in some kind of adult shop, and when his hands were assaulted with different fabrics, he realized that challenge was to buy Marinette some lingerie.

He vetoed anything that felt like fake leather or plastic. Marinette was sweet, and soft, and sexy. He wanted to choose something that would reflect that. When presented with lace, he began to warm to their choices. Lace would suit her, he thought, picturing his bride-to-be in the sweet material.

When it was narrowed down to two choices, he was allowed to feel them both at once. He decided on the softer lace. Not only did he believe and trust that it would likely be the better looking of the two, he knew it would be the more comfortable.

The men all rushed to the cash register, Kim making the purchase, since it was his dare. Once they were back in the limo, they removed the blindfold, allowing Adrien to see once again. He was very curious to know what he picked, so he immediately looked to Kim, who was boosting the little black bag.

“Alright, Kim, dare’s done. What did I get?” He opened his hand, curling his fingers in a “hand it over” motion.

“Nah, Dude,” Nino spoke up, holding his hand out to block his friend. “Not until you  _swear_ it’ll be used on your wedding night!”

Adrien’s brows moved together, “Well, I mean, Marinette has to be okay with it, before I can make that promise.”

Hearing that, Nathaniel pulled out his phone and began texting. A moment later, he smiled, saying, “She’s okay with it.”

Staring for a moment, Adrien couldn't help but think something wasn't quite right, but trusting his friends, he nodded. “Well, then I promise, it will be used on our wedding night.”

All of the mens’ faces lit up, before Kim held the bag out to the groom. Ivan placed his hand on both of the mens’ hands, effectively stopping Adrien from taking it, insisting, “No takesies backsies.”

Adrien looked at him suspiciously before nodding. At that Kim let go and everyone leaned forward, making sure they had a good view of Adrien’s face. He slowly pulled the item in question from the black plastic bag and upon laying eyes on it, he froze, staring at it as understanding dawned on him…

He shouldn't have trusted them. He should  _never_ have trusted them. Of  _course_ , this was the reason for the blindfold. He  _never_ would have agreed to this, otherwise. At least… not that they would  _ever_ know. He might have, had it been Marinette who picked it…

The white lace reminded Adrien of some of Marinette’s boy-short style underwear. With one… no two rather large differences… One being, these were  _actually_ made for men, and two being, there was a hole sewn into the fabric on both the front and the back. The holes placed strategically, making them exactly what the tag stated…

White Crotchless Men’s Pantie.

Class up your act in this white stretch lace crotchless men's pantie, designed for those with refined sensibilities.

Adrien could feel the burn in his cheeks as he read the tag. Laughter erupting from the limo, Adrien wondered what torture the girls were exacting on Marinette.

\------

Marinette stared at her phone, not quite understanding the question she was being asked…

“Need your okay for Adrien to make a promise. Don't worry, nothing dangerous. Ask Alix.”

Seeing her distraction, Alya reached over to take Marinette’s phone. After reading the text, she looked up at Alix.

“Hey, what’s this about?” she asked as the laughter died down.

Alix took the phone, and read the text, a puzzled look came over her face. After a moment, it was as if a light went off in her head, and she began to cackle. Regaining her composure, she waved her hand at the rest of the women, reassuring them that they would find out later and texting Nathaniel back.

“Trust me. You are  _definitely_ okay with it,” she snickered. “In fact, you  _want_ this. You just don't know it yet.” She handed Marinette her phone as the limo pulled up to their stop.

Once the girl's were all out of the limo and heading inside the nightclub, Alya lead the group to a private room she had reserved for them. Marinette dropped her head into her palm as she took in the sight.

Everywhere she looked there was phallus paraphernalia: Balloons, plates, wall hangings, the cake. On a side table, with a pile of gifts, were even phallic shot glasses.

“We went all out for you, Girl,” Alya laughed as she gestured for Marinette to sit at the head of the table.

Upon sitting, Juleka draped a “Bride” sash over her shoulder while Rose placed a crown on her head. Alix started pouring the drinks and Mylène began cutting the cake. Alya took the opportunity to disappear, fetching the much needed alcohol.

She’d been planning this since the day Marinette told her that she was getting married.

Well… maybe before then. Alya and Marinette had been best friends for years now and they always knew they would be each other’s maids of honor.

But she was able to start executing her plans the day she was told about the proposal.

A few minutes later, Alya returned to their reserved room, noting everything was perfectly set up and everyone was sitting, listening to Marinette recall the story of her powdered sugar covered boyfriend popping the question.

Rose held her hands together against her cheek, leaning on Juleka’s shoulder, looking starry eyed, while Juleka listened with a pleasant smile on her face, an arm around her girlfriend. Mylène was leaning forward, her chin resting in her palm, looking just as caught up in the romance as Rose was. Alix sat with her feet propped at the end of the table, leaning her chair back on two legs, cracking up at the hilarity of the story.

Alya sat down on Marinette’s left, pulling her phone from her pocket and pulling up her photos. As her friend finished her story, Rose and Mylène swooning, Alya held her phone out for the rest of them to see.

“I don't think the girl waited five minutes before she sent me this,” she laughed. The photo was of a white powder cover hand with a ring on it. “No context. You can bet, I had some questions.”

Rose straightened in her seat, looking up to the ceiling. “I'll never get tired of hearing that story!” she sing-songed, clasping her hands to her chest.

Alya took a bite of her cake, and turned to the pile of presents behind her, pulling one down.

“Alright,” she said, handing the small sized box to Marinette,” before we get too caught up in storytelling, time for presents. This one’s from your mom.”

Marinette straightened up in her seat, shocked.  _Her maman?_

“What?” she nearly shrieked, with an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

Alya cackled, pushing the elegant box closer to her. “Yeah, Girl, you heard me right. She didn't want to dampen the mood by being here, but she wanted to give you something anyway. She had this delivered with the cake.”

Hearing that, Marinette’s jaw nearly dropped from the mere thought of maman making  _this_ kind of cake. She couldn't help but take a shot before accepting the present. This was the part of the bachelorette party that she was both excited and nervous for. She had no idea what to expect, especially with this new development.

Tearing into the delicate paper, her eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful nightgown. White lace made a subtle v-neck bodice that would be held up by silk straps. Silk took the gown from the waist to be ankle length, with one long slit going up the left side reaching where the top of her thigh would be.

The women around the table all looked at it in awe, as Marinette held it up for all to see, making noises, and comments of approval.

“Damn, your mom has great taste.”

“Wow! So, beautiful!”

A whistle sounding from the back of the room.

“Okay, this one is from…” Alya paused, reading the tag, “Juleka.”

Marinette accepted the gift and unwrapped it. Holding up the soft, sheer material, she discovered a beautiful, short sleeved white robe. It was just long enough to reach about mid thigh. The was lace lining around the sleeves and down the center where it opened.

She gently set the delicate robe back in its box, before turning to Juleka with a smile. “Thank you! It's gorgeous!” Marinette moved to get up, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Mylène smiled at her as Alya caught her attention. “You can give all the hugs you want when we're done. Otherwise, this is going to take forever. Here,” she said, handing her a gift bag, “this one’s from Rose.”

Marinette settled back down, accepting the next gift. Removing the soft paper, she found two items in the bag. The first was a set of white thigh high, sheer stockings with bow and bell elegantly embroidered up the side and lace lining the top. It almost looked like it was meant to be paired with the robe from Juleka. The second item was a sweet, skirted thong with caging along the sides about the skirt.

Seeing these items, Marinette knew what she was wearing under her wedding dress. Giving Rose a thank you, she set the items back in their bag and handed it to Mylène, who had been stacking the opened gifts out of the way.

Alix stood to deliver another round of shots as the girls all chatted through the gift giving.

The next gift was from Mylène. This one was a soft white babydoll. Lace covered the bodice with a sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves, and a silk ribbon running just under the bust line connecting the lace with a solid cotton material that was soft to the touch. Where the material would hit the top of the hips, the cotton met again with lace that ran down to the top of the thighs.

At this point, there were only two boxes left. One was small and rather nondescript while the other was flat and spectacular. Alya opted to give Marinette the flat box, saying this one was from her, making the nondescript box from Alix.

Opening Alya’s gift, she found another outfit. This one was a three piece set. The top was a thicker lace that would wrap around the back, connecting in the front with a cloth covered ring and what looked like a string to wrap around the neck also connecting to the same ring.  The thong had caged design over the upper hip with the thick lace connecting the caged straps and running along the lower hips. It also had a garter set up for the light thigh high stockings.

Marinette found her face growing hot at picturing herself wearing this. The name on the tag, she felt, was very fitting: She Is Not That Innocent Bra & Garter Panty Set.

“Aha!” Alya laughed, “I knew I could make her blush!”

Alix set another shot in front of Alya and Marinette, and leaned her elbow on Alya’s shoulder, looking down at the woman. “Yeeah,” she drawled, “I'm gonna win on that point.” She handed Marinette the last gift.

“Oh, Girl, I'm not done, yet.” The two women grinned at each other, as Marinette looked at them suspiciously.

She unwrapped the last gift and upon laying eyes on the packaging, Marinette froze as she felt her face catch fire. This was by and far the most embarrassing thing she could have received.

It was a white and pink box with a picture of a small curved vibrator. A light grey, simple font spelled We Vibe. Marinette couldn't tear her eyes away.

The women around the table watched as crimson crawled up Marinette’s neck, ears and cheeks. Alix nudged Alya before going to lean over Marinette’s shoulder, and point at the various features.

“So, this works with an app. Adrien downloads the app, and when you're wearing it, he can turn it on, whether he’s sitting right next to you or he’s doing business in China or whatever. I have one of these and both Max and Kim have the app. Trust me, you'll love this.”

Alya and the other’s migrated, watching and listening to Alix’s explanation of everything this device was capable of, with interest, several of them coming to the conclusion that they needed one of these in their lives.

\------

When the night finally came to a close, Adrien and Marinette fell into their respective beds, exhausted and ready for the coming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my original idea for this chapter was going to be a pregnancy reveal. And then as I began to research things and talked with my friend, he started giving me some wonderfully hilarious ideas and the whole thing morphed into this.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter and I look forward to seeing what you all think!


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the Finally! I bet you can't guess what this chapter is about!

Adrien took a deep, cleansing breath as consciousness pulled him from the depths of sleep. As his awareness of his surroundings grew, the first thought of the day hit him.

_It’s my wedding day!_

He sat up, his eyes open wide, checking the time.

6:28

He’d only gotten about four hours of sleep, but that didn't matter. His flight had been delayed and he didn't get home from his trip until around two in the morning. Nathalie had assured him that everything was prepped for the wedding and his father had sent him off to bed.

Exhaustion had hit him hard, and after sending a quick text to Marinette, he let sleep take him.

And now he was awake, the only thing going through his mind being his wedding.

Adrien decided, before anything else, he should get some food. Upon entering the kitchen, he was surprised to find his father drinking a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Father.” Gabriel looked up at the sound of his son. “I thought you'd be sleeping.” Adrien retrieved a cup for himself.

“I don't get much sleep, these days,” he answered simply. “What are you doing awake? You don't need to be awake for a another…” he checked his watch, “two hours.”

Adrien set his coffee on the counter near his father, before moving to the refrigerator to find a small breakfast. Spotting some yogurt and fruit, he pulled enough out for both men and sat down.

“I couldn't sleep anymore. The ceremony’s at one, I know, but,” he took a deep breath, light sparkling in his eye as he looked at his father, “I'm getting married, Père! How can I sleep when today marks the beginning of the rest of my life?”

Gabriel couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. He knew he was hard on his son all through his childhood, especially since the loss of his dear wife, and he hadn't exactly let up since the boy had grown into a man. And he knew Adrien didn't exactly feel close to him. However, in this moment, he felt he had done right by him. He had made a lot of mistakes, but seeing Adrien and what was ahead of him, felt he must have done something right. Even if that something was reduced to a few moments.

He was proud of his son.

“I understand, son.” He took a sip of his coffee, before accepting the offered breakfast. “It was much the same on my wedding day. I don't think I slept at all that night.”

That caught Adrien’s attention. He turned to face his father.

“Tell me about it?” he asked.

Gabriel finally gave into his smile. Standing and turning toward the door, he motioned for Adrien to follow as he collected his food and drink.

“I can do one better. We have time.”

Adrien cocked his head to the side, watching his father leave, before quickly doing as he was told. His answer eventually came when Gabriel lead him to the theater room. The older man quickly found the disc he sought out and turned the massive screen on to watch it.

The video was one Adrien had never seen before. It was his father and mother’s wedding. The two men watched in silence, taking in the beauty of Adrien’s mother and the difference in Gabriel.

He looked nervous.

_Gabriel Agreste_ looked nervous.

Adrien chanced a glance at his father, only to find him enraptured. His smile was gentle and genuine. Unguarded. His eyes taken, almost vulnerable.

It was exactly the way he pictured he looked when he was with Marinette.

\-----

It was eight by the time Adrien made it back up to his room. Walking up to his bed, he turned and flopped, back first, onto the soft covers, letting his hands fly above his head. As he landed, his left hand hit the soft surface as he’d expected.

It hit something hard… well, not  _hard_ per se… he moved his hand to feel the foreign object. It felt like… leather. He explored the object a little further. It was a leather bound book.

Curious.

He hadn't noticed this before.

He pulled the book from his pillow and sat up to look at it.

It was a simple green leather scrapbook. It had a plain front save to a single detail. A detail that had Adrien’s eyebrows climbing.

It was a picture. A black and white photo of a manicured finger seductively pressed against a woman’s lips in an indication to ‘hush’. The photo only showed the lower half of the woman’s face, however, there was no mistaking who this seductress was.

Marinette.

Curiosity held a power over him and he opened to the first page. Immediately, his face caught fire. He could feel his pulse pick up, and his blood race south.

The first photo was quite simple, but the promise it held made it hard for Adrien to breathe. The photo was of Marinette’s arm outstretched against a wall and holding the only pop of color to be seen. Dangling from her finger was red and black polka spotted panties. His favorite panties.

As he turned each page, he could feel his face getting hotter, the smile he wore only growing. Seeing Marinette wearing several little pieces he assumed were things she’d received during her bachelorette party, made him anxious to see her again.

The last page was a photo of the back of her head and bare shoulders, a veil decorating her hair, with a simple note printed elegantly underneath:

To have and to hold

           Together or apart.

\-----

“What’s up, Dude?” Nino called as he entered Adrien’s room, “You ready to go get married?” He grinned, pulling the groom into a hug.

“Am I ever?” Adrien laughed, “I can't sit still. The ceremony is still so far away!”

“Nah, man, it'll pass before you know it. As it stands, we need to get to the rooms and get ready. Pizza’s being delivered, so let's go.” Nino grabbed Adrien’s tuxedo and motioned for him to leave.

Upon arriving at their destination, the sight of Alya told Adrien that Marinette was already there and getting ready. Adrien would have stopped her, but she had an arm full of water and quickly heading up the stairs to Marinette’s dressing room. Not to mention, Nino was dragging him to their own dressing room.

Seeing all the activity and everyone getting ready, fed into Adrien’s energy, making it near impossible to sit still long enough for his hair and makeup to be done.

It was a mere hour before the ceremony began when Adrien and his groomsmen were finally finished getting ready and began greeting the guests. Adrien’s heart was in his throat and beating so loud, he could scarcely hear anything else.

Anyone he mentioned that to said he was just nervous. But that was it. He wasn't nervous. Or scared. Or second guessing in any way.

Time seemed to inch along agonizingly slow.

He couldn't wait to see his bride. He was mildly curious about what her dress looked like, but more than anything, he knew, no matter what she wore, she would still be the most stunning person in the room.

It took everything in him not to just march up to her dressing room and hold her. Kiss her… ravage her.

The last time he'd seen her was a week ago when Nino and Alya had crashed their date. Sure he’d talked to her in the meantime, and he was there via phone for the dress rehearsal. But god did he miss her. And knowing only a few walls separated them was agony.

As the time inched closer, Adrien was guided to stand beside the officiant, where Nino and the groomsmen were told to find their respective bridesmaids and to get ready to start.

It was almost time and as Adrien stood there by himself, watching everyone pile in and take their seats, he couldn't help but bounce excitedly on his toes. It was a subtle motion, but enough to keep him in place, at least. As he continued scanning the room full of guests, he locked eyes with his father, who was seated next to Nathalie. His father took a slow, deliberate breath in a subtle reminder for Adrien to do the same.

Adrien closed his eyes and began working on willing himself to calm down. Breathe in. Heart rate slow down. Breathe out. Heart rate slow.

Then the music changed, announcing it was time. And Adrien’s bouncing ceased to be subtle. While he wasn't quite jumping, Nino and Alya couldn't keep the amusement from their faces as they walked down the aisle.

Adrien moved forward to kiss Alya on the cheek as Nino claimed his place. Returning to his spot, Nino put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to slow the bouncing. Adrien couldn't help it.

The next couple to approach was Kim and Alix, followed by Max and Rose. Behind them was Nathaniel and Juleka, and finally Ivan and Mylène. As each couple approached and took their places, Adrien bade them the same greeting he did for Nino and Alya.

As the music changed again and everyone stood, facing the now closed double doors, Adrien’s energy spiked. Nino was actively, albeit subtly, holding Adrien down to avoid the possibility of the man actually jumping like a child from his overwhelming excitement.

The doors opened and there she stood, tiny next to her father, but the most radiantly gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

The sight of her stole the air from his chest, as he finally stopped bouncing. He couldn't. It was as if all of the energy and strength he had was sapped from him. He felt weak at the knees. She was… out of his league… Who had he pleased to be given such a gift.

He couldn't help but stare as she walked down the aisle. Her blue-black hair framed her face perfectly before being pulled back in an intricate assembly of braids and curls, a sheer veil falling gracefully down her back.

As for the dress… it was perfect…  _She_ was perfect.

Delicate sheer lace covered satin along her bust rising up just enough to decorate Marinette’s chest as it made its way straight across to the off-shoulder lace sleeves, which travelled down her arms, stopping half way between her elbows and wrists.

Satin wrapped atop the lace just under bust line hugging her hips wonderfully, wrinkling from the way it was sewn and smoothing out as the satin flowed directly away from body all the way to the floor, the chapel style train naturally laying flat against the floor behind her.

On the right hip, where the wrinkled material ended, a layer of the satin was released from the seam, flowing down and around the front of the skirt to show a layer of the same lace-over-satin that adorned her chest. The lace travelled from the seam on her hip to the floor and around the front of the skirt until the satin layer covered it once more.

The bouquet she held had a beautiful assortment of calla lilies and blue and purple dendrobium orchids. The colors, while held at her waist, did wonders to draw attention to her eyes.

Her face glowed as she approached him, her beautiful blue topaz eyes holding every bit of happiness in them that he felt.

She held his gaze until, her father broke away from her. He shook Adrien’s hand, raising his free hand to the groom’s chin.

“Close your mouth, son. Otherwise you going chap your lips before you get to kiss her,” he said with a grin.

Adrien promptly, shut his mouth, shaking his head for clarity, before thanking Tom for everything.

Tom turned back to his lovely daughter, kissed her on the forehead, and lifted her chin, so she could look at him, saying softly, “I'm so proud of you, Mon Chou.”

Marinette could feel tears attempting to form as she reached up to hug her Papa, thanking him. When he let her go and left to join his wife, Marinette turned toward Adrien, who held his hands out to her. She wasted no time in slipping her free hand into his, turning to hand Alya her bouquet, so she could hold both of his hand.

The moment he felt her grip his fingers, he visibly relaxed, finally having the anchor he needed to keep him from floating away. The two of them planted themselves in front of the officiant, both more than ready to continue the ceremony.

The Officiant cleared his throat before starting. Looking first to Marinette, then to Adrien.

“You have known each other,” he said, “from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry.” Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hands, hearing that moment in her head.

“From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making commitments in an informal way.” Adrien lifted Marinette’s hands to his lips, unable resist kissing her, even in this way.

“All of those conversations that were held in a car, or over a meal, or during long walks—all those conversations that began with, ‘When we’re married,’ and continued with ‘I will’ and ‘you will’ and ‘we will’—all those late-night talks that included ‘someday’ and ‘somehow’ and ‘maybe’—and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart,” he continued. “All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding.   
  
“The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, ‘You know all those things that we’ve promised, and hoped, and dreamed—well, I meant it all, every word.’” Adrien smiled at Marinette. He didn't think it possible to be this happy.   
  
“Look at one another and remember this moment in time.” The two did as he bade. “Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same.” They both took a deep breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.   
  
“For after today you shall say to the world, ‘This is my husband.’ ‘This is my wife.’” The Officiant continued from there, and all Adrien could think of was his love for this woman.

When it finally came time for them to exchange their vows, Adrien turned to Nino, who gave him Marinette’s Wedding ring, while Marinette turned to Alya, receiving Adrien’s ring. When they were facing each other once more, Adrien slipped Marinette’s ring on her finger, before he began.

He took a deep breath, holding his bride’s gaze. “Marinette, I love…” He broke his gaze for just a moment, looking up to the ceiling, before returning to her, “everything about you, from your determination and bravery to your your sweetness and compassion, to your clumsiness and nervous rambling.” Marinette looked down bashfully, for just a moment.

“I love it when I'm there to catch you in time so you won't make out with the floor.” The crowd chuckled. “I loved it, in lycée, when you’d slip and accidentally tell me exactly what you thought of me… of course, during that time, I still didn't get it…” Alya snorted, while the rest of the bridesmaids all snickered.

Adrien smiled at the delicate shade of pink resting over Marinette’s cheeks, continuing, “When we graduated, I realized, I didn't like the idea of us growing apart.” He shook his head as he said this. “I found myself dreading the end of the year because none of us knew where our lives would take us,” he paused, “and I came to the conclusion that my life would never be the same without you by my side. So I asked you to dinner.”

He took a breath as he could feel his eyes water, “From that moment forward, life with you has been an adventure. One that, I promise, will never cease.”

An expression of love and determination came over his face. “I promise to stand by your side, and bring out the best in you, just as you bring out the best in me. I promise to laugh at your jokes and teach you some of mine.” At that, Marinette couldn't stop a light chuckle and paired it with an eye roll.

Pleased with her reaction, he continued, “l promise to hold you when you need held and play with you when you need play time. I promise to distract you when you're having artist's block, even if you don't think you need it, because, you have to admit, it works.” Marinette gave a sarcastic nod of her head.

Adrien paused again, reclaiming his bride’s gaze, “I look forward to cuddling on the couch with you while watching a movie, to waking up each morning with the weight of your head on my shoulder and your arm across my chest.” He pulled her her hands to his chest, over his heart. “I look forward to knowing that when I come home from work, you'll be there to greet me. I look forward to asking you how your day was and listening to the sound of your voice.”

“I look forward to the day we get pregnant, to the day we have our first of three children.” Marinette grinned, as that was her preferred number. “I look forward to raising them with you. I look forward to watching them grow up and have families of their own. I look forward to growing old with you, to sit with you in our rocking chairs on our front porch watching the sun rise.”

Adrien let go of one for her hands, reaching to cup her cheek and gently wipe away the tear that had managed to escape. His voice lowered in volume, losing himself in her, “I know that, together, our lives will be full of love and laughter. And I look forward to  _every_ moment of our future.”

Pulling her left hand up and pressing a chaste kiss on her knuckles, he finished, “I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And today marks the beginning of the best adventure I could ever have hoped for.”

It took Marinette a moment to compose herself, having to try more than once to get her voice to work. She took a deep breath of her own, and slipping his ring onto the appropriate finger, she finally began.

“Adrien Agreste, on our first date we were fresh out of lycée, unsure of where our lives would go, and I felt like all my dreams had come true. I had previously thought I had moved on and gotten over my crush on you.” Alya chuckled. “Apparently not.” 

Having pulled both their hands down between them again, she stepped so there was nothing else between them. “Over the next few months, we went on walks, had dinners, and went to the theatre and I realized my dreams had really, only begun. I realized, with you, I could be-” she stopped, “we could be anything we wanted. The world was open to us.”   
  
She took another breath, holding his gaze, “You are my source of focus and my source of distraction, my number-one go-to man for a cheesy pun,” The crowd chuckled again, “and future inspiration, the one I can't help but tease, and who teases me back. You are the one whose heart I cherish more than any other gift, and the one who's capable hands I can entrust my own heart with.”   
  
She reached up to touch his face. “And I vow, going into our lives together as man and wife, to teach you how not to make a mess of my kitchen.” Adrien had to laugh, along with the whole wedding party, the crown following suit.   
  
“I vow to love you as you deserve to be loved: with admiration, adoration, passion, pragmatism and respect, and to treat you like the wonderful man that you are.” He leaned into her touch, pressing his cheek against her palm.   
  
“I vow to support your interests and nourish your passions: from fencing, to gaming, to rock climbing,” He smiled down at her. She continued, “up to and including randomly going to pet shops to meet the newest kittens and letting you try to convince me to adopt one or two, or three.” Adrien’s smile turned Cheeky. He was sure he would succeed one of these days.   
  
Her voice softened, “I vow to remain loyal to you physically, emotionally and spiritually.   
  
“I vow to take you seriously when you need to be taken seriously, and to laugh with you the rest of the time: because let’s face it, with your love of puns, I won't be capable of anything else.” The crowd chuckled again.   
  
“I vow to take care of you when you are exhausted, sick, or upset, or just when you forget to take care of yourself.” Adrien found himself kissing her knuckles again.   
  
“I vow to create a household and raise children with you as partners and as equals.”   
  
She moved her thumb on his cheek, catching a fallen tear, “I vow to wipe every tear you cry, love every moment we make, and taste every disaster you cook — even the ones that are unidentifiable.” His smile softened, knowing that while that was supposed to be funny, she was serious.   
  
“I vow to remain your friend as well as your lover, creating our lives from the little things, drinking coffee in the morning, massaging sore muscles in the evening, and holding hands throughout the day, understanding when to give in and when to push, having understanding for each other that will make our lives amazing, or at least the best we can make it.” He stared into her eyes wondering what he’d done to be so lucky.   
  
“And I vow to remain this way with you, growing old and always falling more and more in love with you as the days go by.” She paused, taking a moment as she began to choke up.   
  
“Adrien, you are not only the love of my life but also, you are my best friend,” she turned to her Maid of Honor adding, “Sorry Alya.”

Alya raised her bouquet, dismissively, “It’s all good, Girl. I’d rather kiss Nino anyway.”  

Marinette turned back to her groom with a smile, becoming serious again. “And that is not something to be taken lightly. I love you to the moon and back, and I can’t  _wait_ to experience this world with you, from our honeymoon, to sending our children to university, to growing old and meeting our grandchildren.”

Her voice softened again, clasping Adrien’s hands in hers, as another tear fell down her cheek. “It gives me immeasurable joy, to know you are mine. And I am yours.”

At that, the officiant continued the ceremony. Adrien and marinette, however stopped listening to most of it. The stared at each other, waiting for the moment that they both longed for.

It took everything in them to remain still when all they wanted was to lose themselves in each other. All they wanted was to feel the other against them.

“You may now,” the officiant paused, seeing as he had their attention, “kiss the bride.”

Adrien wasted no time. Before anyone could blink, his left hand was buried in his wife’s- his  _wife’s_ hair, his right hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her around in a dip, so he held her weight completely. In the same moment, she buried her own hands in his hair, melting against him, trusting him completely, and losing herself in her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was particularly fun to make as super mushy as I could, considering Adrien hadn't been able to see Marinette for a whole week before the ceremony. I based some of his mannerisms and excitedness on my stepdad when he and my mom got married. It was a moment I'll never forget and I was happy to relive it in this piece.
> 
> I had so much fun with this story line and doing this challenge for Fluff Month with my friends was an experiance I'll never forget. It's actually gotten me interested in writing more Fanfictions, between playing with the characters and receiving such amazing encouragement from all of you. Thank you all so much! This was an experience of a life time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at writing fanfiction, as I normally write my own stuff. Aaaand it was also my first attempt at writing smut.... soooo, I was super nervous posting this the first time. But given all the wonderful comments that I received, I'm far more relaxed this time around. All of my readers had been so encouraging, and that made me so happy! 
> 
> So, thank you and I hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
